


DISCUSSION POST I DONT KNOW WHERE ELSE TO PUT IT!

by Henrythe8thiamiam



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, game of thrones
Genre: I’m confused, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henrythe8thiamiam/pseuds/Henrythe8thiamiam
Summary: This post is simply an announcement of discussion. Please advise on how to do the proper way. Where are all the good writers these days? See inside for more. Thank you
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	DISCUSSION POST I DONT KNOW WHERE ELSE TO PUT IT!

Hi, In the few years I’ve used this site, I’ve noticed that many of the truly talented writers with amazing stories tend to drop off the grid, while other more mediocre writers tend to update on a regular basis. I can’t count how many times I’ve begun a fantastic story only for the author to suddenly stop posting, or just delete the work altogether. I don’t understand this, as they should be getting positive feedback, but they just disappear. I understand life will get in the way of writing simple fanfic, however there seems to be a disproportionate amount of gifted writers simply giving up on their stories, while many of the less talented tend to go above and beyond in their efforts to continue. Can anyone give an explanation or some conjecture on this subject?


End file.
